


Safety Nets

by crackpairingprincess, Fanty_Writes



Series: A Life All Our Own [Omegaverse AU] [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kei is trying his best, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: “I sent him to his room. I…” The alpha looks at his mate, vulnerable. “I didn't know what else to do. I still don't know.”Tobio drops to the floor next to him. His heart hurts for more reason than one.“I don't know either.”





	Safety Nets

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of our omegaverse au in honor of father's day. 
> 
> For reference, Kazuya is 16 and Kyouki is 20.

Kazuya hasn’t even made it to the hallway when Kei rounds on him.

“Where have you been?” 

“With a friend.” Kazuya snips back. 

He was not in the mood for this. His back was sore, and his eyes burned with the tears he’s been fighting all day. The last thing he needed was his father glaring at him from across the kitchen table the way he was doing right now.

“A friend.” Kei echos. The malice in the words doesn’t go unnoticed by the young omega. “Don’t lie to me, Kazuya.”

Kazuya bites back a sharp retort. He’s seen enough of his alpha father’s temper to know when to push, and this is not the time. But it seems that Kei is past the point of reason as he gets into his son's space, tilting his chin up. His fingers are so gentle compared to his flared aura, and the realization makes Kazuya's heart ache.

His father's eyes trace his throat. He hasn't seen himself since leaving the hotel, but he's more than aware that Shouta wasn't exactly gentle with him. He can only imagine what his father is seeing right now. 

“Kazuya…” The omega can't decipher the tone, but the hand drops and Kei draws himself to his full 194cm. Kazuya wants to cry. “Go to your room. You are to stay there until I say otherwise.”

Kazuya swallows thickly. His father has never sent him away before. He's never had this kind of anger directed at him. 

“D...daddy-”

“Now, Kazuya.” 

All argument dies in his throat. Not that there was room for it anyway, not with the way Kei was staring him down. He does the only thing he can and pushes past Kei into the hall, slamming his door shut behind him. 

Falling face first into his mattress, he gives up the mask he's been wearing all day. Finally, there's no one around to impress. Finally, he can cry.

\----

The door slams shut behind the omega and Kei leans against the wall. He had known, even before seeing the marks, what had happened. He could smell an alpha sharp and clear like salt in a wound. The marks just made it real. 

His head hits the wall as he clenches his teeth. He can feel his son's distress from here, and it takes everything in him not to rip open the door and tell Kazuya it would be okay. 

But he couldn't. He had to be a good father and protect his little boy, even if that meant being the bad guy.

His hands shake and pressure seers his tear ducts. "I'm sorry, Kazuya."

That's where Tobio finds him a short while later, eyes red and still slumped against the wall.

“Kei?” Tobio kneels down beside him and Kei can smell his mate's panic growing. “What's wrong?”

“Kazuya is home.” He says, because he isn't sure what else to say. He isn't sure how to explain that their baby boy just came home looking wrecked, and that he had probably done exactly what Kei never wanted him to do.

“Is he okay? Where is he?” Tobio looks around like Kazuya might be hiding somewhere. Kei takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. They burn in a way that only comes from tears. “Kei, what's going on?”

“He was with an alpha, Tobio. He's...God, he's covered in bitemarks.”

The panic in Tobio’s voice is palpable, “Is he okay?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m having a breakdown in our kitchen.” Kei snarls, “Of course he’s not okay!”

“Kei!” Tobio growls back, his quick temper flaring. But Kei amends before they can spark a fight. 

“I sent him to his room. I…” The alpha looks at his mate, vulnerable. “I didn't know what else to do. I still don't know.”

Tobio drops to the floor next to him. His heart hurts for more reason than one. 

“I don't know either.” 

20 years of parenthood and it still hasn't prepared them for everything. Their oldest son never got into the type of trouble that seemed to follow Kazuya around. 

They sit there in silence. Neither man knows what to say to ease the situation. Their son came home, and is obviously sexually active and could end up in a dangerous situation if he doesn't choose his alpha right. It makes their stomachs twist. They never had to deal with this with Kyouki, and they're both at a loss.

"Do you think we should-" Tobio starts, but cuts himself off. He knows his mate won't like the words he's about to say.

Kei doesn't look at him. He knows what's at the tip of tobio's tongue. He doesn't want to think of his baby boy already having sex. That he's growing up and beginning to explore. It would keep him safer, but Kei doesn't want to think of that.

Tobio sighs and says it anyway, "Maybe we should think about getting Kazuya on birth control. If he's going to do this, I want him to be as safe as possible."

Kei doesn't breathe as Tobio speaks the words. They keep replaying in his head and he tries to process the thought that just left Tobio's lips. It makes his stomach sink. He tries to open his mouth to speak, but he can't force the words past the lump in his throat.

He hates everything about this. Kazuya shouldn't be worried about anything but volleyball, and how his hair looks. Normal 16 year old stuff.

There's a voice in the back of his head that reminds him that he was only a little older than Kazuya when he first spent a heat with Tobio.

"I don't want Kazuya to end up like us." He grits out. "I won't allow it."

Tobio looks to him. He knows what Kei means. He was only about a year older than Kazuya when he got pregnant with their oldest son, Kyouki. 

It brings back a few memories of what it was like when he found out. The fear, the insecurity. He swallows, trying to keep himself under control, "I know...and if Kazuya is going to continue...this will help prevent it, Kei. But if he does end up like us, like me...we need to be with him." His voice breaks, remembering his own parent’s reaction to his first pregnancy, "I won't abandon him."

Kei wraps his arm around his mate, quietly offering whatever support he can, even if he feels like falling apart. 

"Of course we won't abandon him. We're going to be better than your parents."

Tobio snuggles closer to Kei. He can feel his mate's scent is a bit off, but it's still comforting. He nods, "I can talk to Kazuya, and take him to the doctor's tomorrow."

"I don't want to encourage it, Tobio." Kei sighs. He's still irritable from it all. Tobio takes a deep breath and sighs.

"It's not encouraging it. It's keeping him safe." He looks his husband in the eye. "He's going to try things, Kei. We did and we weren't much older."

"It's like saying _here, Kazuya, go have sex_!"

The omega rolls his eyes at his mate and groans, "Would you prefer him going out, having sex anyways and coming home pregnant?"

"Of course not!" Kei snaps. He knows he's being ridiculous, but he also knows Kazuya won't be as responsible as Kyouki is.

Tobio levels his mate with a serious glare, firm in his decision. "I'm taking him to a doctor tomorrow and getting him on birth control. No one ever talked to me, they just said _don't have sex_ , but i was still curious and I did it anyway. Telling him no won't stop him and you know it."

It's quiet for a long moment. Kei is lost in his own thoughts. How could he just allow it? How could he be okay with himself as a father if he just let alphas touch his baby boy?

But he knows, deep down, that Kazuya isn't exactly a baby anymore. He's presented and blossomed into a beautiful, sharp as a whip, incredible omega.

"I hate it when you're right, King."

Tobio presses flush to his mate's side and nuzzles against his scent gland, trying to comfort him. He was glad he found a mate who cared so much for their pups. 

"He'll be fine, Kei. We just need to guide him properly and make sure if he does have sex, he's safe about it."

"Or," Kei mutters, "We just never let him out of the house again."

Tobio rolls his eyes and bumps his head against his mate's, "As nice as that sounds, we can't."

Kei sags against him. As much as Tobio needs his alpha, sometimes Kei needs his omega.

"I know." He turns his head to press a kiss to Tobio's head. "Thank you."

He knows that by now Tobio understands what that means. _Thank you for bringing me back down. Thank you for being by my side. Thank you for being my rock when I get lost in the storm._

Tobio hums, tilts his head to peck Kei’s lips chastely. They were a team, they'd been through rougher patches, and he knew they'd endure this episode with Kazuya. Besides their baby boy was growing up, and they couldn't stop it. They just needed to make sure they were there for him as compasses when he gets lost, and as safety nets in the case he ever falls.

"You're doing your best for him, Kei." Tobio says against his husband's lips. "Our boys are lucky to have you as a dad."

Kei cups his cheeks and bumps their noses together. He holds Tobio there for a few moments longer, foreheads rested against each other. 

"I'm just lucky you're here with me."

Tobio laughs and bumps him again. "You're so sappy when you're tired. Come on, you're going to bed."

Kei hums, just feeling exhausted, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Go on, I'll meet you there in a bit."

Kei nods and gets up from the floor. He walks up to their shared bedroom, only pausing to look across the hall at Kazuya's closed door. He could still feel his son's distress. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself everything would be fine.

He brushes his teeth and changes for bed all on autopilot, and lies in bed until he hears Tobio open and close the door.

"Is he alright?" Kei asks, sitting up.

Tobio walks over to him and slides into bed beside him.

“He's still a little bothered about something he won't tell me, but he's settled down. He set up a meeting with Akira and he promised we could go to a doctor after.”

"Akira?" Kei growls. "What's Kuroo's kid have to do with this?"

Tobio sighs and places a hand on Kei's arm, "Relax. He didn't tell me a lot, but he said he had to apologize for something and make things up to Akira. He's probably not telling me everything, but he already set something up.”

"He's too young to be hanging around with Akira."

Tobio hums, settling into Kei's open arms, "I know he is, but they are still pack mates."

"I guess." Kei sighs. Having Tobio pressed against him helps keep him calm. 

He doesn't like the thought of Kazuya out somewhere alone with Kuroo Akira. The alpha was 6 years older than Kazuya, and something about him rubs Kei the wrong way.

Tobio releases a few pheromones to help Kei relax. "Just try to trust kazuya. Akira isn't that bad of a kid."

"You only say that because he sucks up to you."

Tobio hums closing his eyes, "He is _not_ bad, just go to sleep, Kei."

"I'm just looking out for my pup, Tobio." The alpha mutters.

Tobio nuzzles his neck and kisses on their bond mark, "I know, but it's late and you have work tomorrow."

"Just..." Kei sighs. He's just tired. "Make sure Kazuya is okay tomorrow, please. You know I'll worry all day."

Tobio kisses the mark again. Kei’s skin is warm under his lips, comforting in its own way.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry."

\--------

Kei worries all the next day, through every client and every piece of paperwork. All he can think about is Kazuya, and if he's really okay.

The only thing that helps his brain slow down is the the text Tobio sends him, letting him know they're at the doctor's office.

Things had been clearer in the morning, less nauseating and more rational. Kei still didn't like it, but he would do whatever it takes to make sure his boys are safe.

That text helped clear his mind for the rest of the day. The second he gets home he quickly finds Tobio in their room, "How did it go?"

Tobio looks up from where he's throwing laundry in a hamper. "Good. They're putting Kazuya on a shot that will last for three months, so he can't forget to take a pill."

Kei nods. He still hated the idea of Kazuya needing birth control, but it is for the best. "Alright. He understands this isn't a free pass to just have sex with anyone right?"

"We had a long talk about it." Tobio sets the laundry basket down and loops his arms around Kei's middle. "And Kyouki gave him a lecture this morning when he saw him."

Kei hums, undoing his tie before wrapping his arms around Tobio. 

"Good. Still need me to say anything?"

"I think you should talk to him. Just let him know you're not still angry." Tobio takes a deep breath of Kei's scent. It's good to have him home. "He's worried that you hate him."

Those words sting. The last thing he ever wants is for his kids to mistrust him or think he hates them. He nods at Tobio, wanting to get that settled quickly

"Is he home?"

“In his room.”

Kei kisses his mate before letting go. "I'll go talk to him now then."

The short walk to Kazuya's room feels long. The door is shut like a barrier, and Kei wishes he didn't feel so heavy when he raises his hand to knock.

"Kazuya, could I come in?"

There's a beat of silence. Kei can hear rustling before Kazuya answers. “You can come in."

When he opens the door it's obvious that Kazuya has thrown on a hoodie to hide the bruises on his neck. It makes him just as sick as the day before, but he's able to push it down now. 

"Hey, kid."

Kazuya is sitting on his bed, hugging one of his pillows to his chest. He speaks almost carefully.

"Hi daddy."

Kei carefully sits on the edge of the bed. Guilt is sticking on his throat like a lump of chewing gum. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did. 

"Are you okay, pup?"

"Are you sore at all?" Kei looks him over. "You look tired."

Kazuya rubs the back of his head and bites his lips. He would prefer not to have this conversation with his alpha dad, but it was unavoidable.

"A little, but I feel fine. Just a lot going on the past few days."

"So I've noticed." Kei sighs. He tries to relax, but it's hard to talk about this. For both of them. "Listen, I'm not angry with you. I was worried. Do you understand why I was worried?"

Kazuya bites his bottom lip. He hides behind the glare of his glasses and doesn't look directly at him. 

"Because I came home late covered in an alpha's scent?"

"That's part of it." Kazuya tilts his head, hugging the pillow tighter like he's waiting to be yelled at again. It stabs Kei in the heart. "The other part is that I want you to do better than I did at your age."

Kazuya looks up at him, shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting to get yelled at for making everyone worry, and for letting himself get used by an alpha. 

"I was only a year older than you when I found out your dad was pregnant with Kyouki." Kei continues on. "Your dad got kicked out of his parent's house, he had to quit volleyball...I was so scared that you would end up making our mistakes."

Kazuya falls silent, wrapping the loose thread around his finger, deep in thought. He bites his bottom lip as he looks up at his father cautiously.

"So you don't hate me?"

Kei melts. He's always been weak for his youngest son. 

"Of course not, Kazuya. There's nothing you could ever do to make me hate you. You're my pup."

Kazuya stops hiding behind his pillow and crawls over to Kei. He curls up against his side and hugs his dad, burying his face against the alpha's chest.

"I'm sorry.”

A flood of relief washes over Kei as he brings his son into a hug.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Kazuya hugs him tighter, sobbing softly into Kei's chest. He is so relieved his dad isn't mad at him. Kei pats his back gently, purring softly to him. 

“I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Especially not any alpha.”

Kazuya nods against his chest. He eventually pulls away, wiping at his face and tilting his glasses askew.

“I love you too, daddy."

Kei smiles down at him. His little boy. No matter how old Kazuya is, he will always be Kei's baby. Kei fixes Kazuya's glasses for him, brushes some blonde hair back into place.

"And anyone that hurts you is a dead man walking, got that?"

It makes Kazuya laugh, going in to hug his dad again.

“Yup, telling people you're a lawyer is enough to have them shaking."

Kei has to chuckle. This is the Kazuya he's used to. "Let's hope it stays that way. Now get to bed. You have practice in the morning."

Kazuya nods and kisses Kei on the cheek, "Goodnight Daddy."

Kei purrs to him again, "Goodnight, Kazuya."

Kei let kazuya settle into bed as he walked out. He closed the door delicately, walking back to his mate. Tobio is still up when he comes in, and the omega smiles when he sees him.

"Hey, how did it go?"

Kei smiles at him, feeling much lighter. “It went well.”

Tobio purrs, gesturing for Kei to join him in bed. "I thought it would. Now come here. I think you deserve some attention."

The alpha smirks at him as he walks up to their bed and crawls into his mate's open arms. 

Tobio pulls the alpha on top of him and catches him in a kiss, already messing with the buttons on Kei's dress shirt. Kei knew that look in his omega's eye and it makes heat coil in his gut.

Tobio kisses his jaw, "Remind me how we became parents again?"

This whole parenting thing was difficult, thankless, and the most stressful thing Kei has ever imagined doing. But he looks down into Tobio's beautiful blue eyes, the same ones he gave to both of their wonderful children, and he knows he would do it all over in a heartbeat. 

"Gladly."


End file.
